ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CRY
by pealee
Summary: Just a little story about Sam and Jack. After Martin breaks up with her. My first fanfic!


ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CRY

It had been a long three days for the whole team. The case was a though one. It took its toll on all the agents.

12:03am

Samantha was about to go to bed after a nice long bubble bath after finally returning home from work in three days after wrapping up a horrific case,

When she heard a knock on her apartment door.

_Who could that possibly be at this hour? _ Samantha thought to herself as she went to the door.

She looked through the peep hole and saw Jack. He looked like she felt. Exhausted and drained. She opened the door and stared at him.

"Samantha I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come I'll see you tomorrow" and Jack started to walk away. Sam grabbed Jacks hand as he was about to leave.

"Jack what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Jack turned around and looked at her with misty eyes.

"Please come in Jack". Jack just nodded and followed Sam into her apartment.

"Coffee or bourbon?" Sam asked Jack as he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

With a slight smile and chuckle. "Well I would love some bourbon but I'll regret it in the morning. Sam and Jack looked at each and grinned and they both answered "coffee" at the same time.

Sam started making coffee her hands shaking a little but she wasn't sure why.

She handed him his coffee. "Why are you here Jack?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Martin?"

Sam was in shock for a moment, but recovered quickly. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked avoiding Jacks eyes.

"I know Sam why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to do?" "Jack we got a lead on the Wilson case oh and by the way I'm sleeping with Martin" Sam responded. Still avoiding Jacks eyes.

"He broke up with you didn't he?" Sam was startled and looked at Jack. He knew she didn't have to answer him. He knew the answer before he asked it.

"How did you know?" Sam was finally able to muster that.

"I know that look of pain in your eyes. I've put that look in your eyes many times"

"Jack I knew what I doing don't blame yourself for our affair."

Jack quickly responded with "Then don't blame yourself."

Sam didn't answer she just looked away. _Damn you Samantha you will not cry._ Is all she could say to herself.

"Ok Sam lets make a deal I won't blame myself if you promise not to blame yourself anymore. Our relationship was a mutual one you didn't seduce me into it till I couldn't take it any longer or vise versa." Sam turned and looked at Jack. Their eyes met. "Well" Jack said "there were times I guess when you played hard to get".

"You liked it". Sam responded. Jack just smiled to himself. He missed her-a lot.

"You know I knew you would start dating again. I just didn't realize it would be Martin."

Sam didn't reply.

"I like Martin though much better then that NYPD cop you were seeing."

Sam just grinned. She knew Jack hated Keller.

"Martin he was good for you, what happened?"

Sam looked at Jack. "I can't talk to you about this Jack I'm sorry." As she got up to make more coffee.

"Why because I'm your boss and ex lover. Come on Sam we used to be able to talk to each other."

"He thinks I'm still in love with you." Sam blurted out without thinking.

Jack didn't say anything. He was kind of in shock by what Samantha just said.

Samantha sat back down by Jack but didn't say anything more.

After several long minutes of silence Jack attempted to change the subject.

"Well that was a tough case today huh?"

"Stop it Jack, don't change the subject now."

Jack took a drink of his coffee.

"What are you thinking?" Samantha asked Jack.

"I don't know I wasn't expecting that answer from you." He paused and then continued. "I mean he wasn't right right?" Jack stole a look at Samantha but she was staring at her coffee.

Samantha smiled. "I tried so hard this past year to fall in love with him. But I couldn't.

"Why?" Jack asked trying very hard to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Because he's not you." Was all Samantha said and it made Jacks heart stop.

Now Jack stared at his coffee making sure when he spoke that it would be the right thing.

"Sam I don't know what to say, he chuckled I wasn't expecting that either." He glanced at Sam who looked back at him with a slight smile.

"Oh come on Jack we used to be able to talk to each other" Sam said mocking Jack's earlier statement.

"I'm not sure you are ready to hear what I want to say."

The tears filled Sam's eyes and she turned away.

Jack turned Sam around to face him. She avoided his eyes. He put her face in her hands.

"Look at me Samantha". When she finally met his glaze he continued.

"I will always be here to kiss away your tears. All you have to do is cry."

Samantha finally blinked her eyes and let the tears roll down her checks. And Jack kept his promise. All night he stayed with her and kissed every tear that fall upon her checks.


End file.
